


Watching Sandburg Sleep

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Summary: Written for Moonridge 2007 in response to a drabble challenge.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 8





	Watching Sandburg Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moonridge 2007 in response to a drabble challenge.

I watch him in darkness in ways he’d never permit in the imagined scrutiny of daylight.

His chest rises and falls with deep, contented snorts and snuffles.

Smoothed features, unencumbered by the weightiness of our world, twitch occasionally.

Full lips mouth silent words, or pucker as if still nursing my cock.

Shadowy lines of flushed skin melt against disheveled crumpled sheets, flank muscles  
tense and flex intermittently.

An arm inches outward, fingers splayed, seeking my absent warmth.

In the bright of day he’s head-turning masculine-pretty…easy on the eyes. In the dark, for  
my eyes only, he steals my breath.


End file.
